FusionFall Beggining
by EEnERepresentitive
Summary: The Eds point of view during the start of Fuse's invasion


FusionFall Beginning

In a suburban Cul-de-Sac three boy's were gathering behind near them were three pile's of cardboard the tall one of the group wore a green jacket underneath it was a striped shirt his pant's were dark blue with boot's beneath his skin was a bright yellow with a noticible boy was measuring the length of a piece of cardboard with his ruler he wore a sockhat orange shirt and purple pant's with red sock's leading up to his knee's he also wore blue shoe's the last was short barking order's while laying down under an umbrella he had pink skin three lone hair's on his head his shirt was yellow with purple stripe's on the sleeve's and one leading down to the left his pant's were light blue with red sneaker's on his unibrowed boy stopped putting tape on the cardboard piece's and looked up the sky noticing a green light on the horizon "hey guy's! check this out!" he said pointing up at the sky "what is it Ed?" the sock-hatted boy asked Ed "what's up with Monobrow?" the short boy asked walking up to Ed and the sock-headed boy "look Eddy!" Ed said pointing to the green spot in the sky which was growing bigger "hmm...it seem's to be some sort of meteor strange they are not usually in that color" the sock hatted boy explained "oh forget it if it's some alien mombo jumbo! the Plumber we'll take care of it now come on Double D! we got to get the stand ready!" Eddy instructed suddently they herd a wooshing sound coming near them and loooked up they saw a large flamng green ball of fire whizzing passed "i wonder what that could possibly be?" Double D asked "it look's like a giant Jawbreaker!" Eddy said "from space!" Ed exclaimed "look!" Double D instructed where he was pointing the object was heading toward the nearby Foster's Home for Imaginary Friend's home to the mysterious creature's created by children "my i hope it dose'nt land on anyone" Double D said "eh who care's? it's probably not that important now get back to work!" Eddy ordered "sigh fine Eddy i suppose if it is an extra-terrastrial related the Plumber's should cover it" Double D said "bye brocolli rock!" Ed said then went back to taping the piece's of cardboard together.

An hour later the kid's of the Cul-de-Sac had gathered around a large stand with an even larger statue of someone resembling Eddy "what is this monstrocity that stand's in our fair Cul-de-Sac?" a blue haired boy with a yellow shirt with a stripe on it a pair of jean's and plain shoe's with red at the end "yeah you dork's up to something?" a jerky capped boy with a green shirt black short's and red shoe's asked another boy who was bald and dressed in a white shirt jean's and sandle's came up with a 2x4 plank that had a smily face drawn on it "Plank say's that you guy's are trying to break violin again!" the boy explained "close Jonny my boy! we're showcasing a statue of my ancestor Edmin Q. Breen! there's also a museum inside!" Eddy explained "what?" Kevin asked "well Kevin inside the statue we have put up picture's of Fort Peach Creek it's take over by Lord Kanker the revolution following led by Eddy's ancestor's and the following year's after also we have some ancient relic's and-" suddently all of them herd an unearthly growl sounding somewhat like laughter "what the-!" suddently a green blob came out of the bushe's it was drop shaped with a curve at the top red angry looking eye's and an evil grin."What is that thing!" a blonde girl who appaered a minute ago asked "i...don't know" Double D said in fear "hi little buddy!" Ed greeted the creature it then responded by spitting green goo in his face "ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ed exclaimed in pain suddently more blob's appeared in a swarm lunging at them "everyman for himself!" Eddy yelled and ran Double D grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him where Eddy was running "follow Rolf!" Rolf instructed running in the Eds direction "come on Nazz!" Kevin yelled grabbing a paralyzed Nazz and Jonny then followed Eds were running through the street's trying to get away from the blob's pursuing them and were in close proximity to two little Kid's playing in a sandbox a redheaded girl with a pink tank top and jean's and a wimpy little curly haired kid they saw the Eds and the other's coming at them "hey! get out of the way you!-" but before she could finish Rolf grabbed her the girl then saw the blob's coming at the other kid "Jimmy!" she yelled but before he could run the blob's went over him and consumed Jimmy Rolf looked back and grew a serious face "no time for weeping loud-mouth-Sarah-girl! we must press on!" Rolf said and followed everyone else in the Wood' Eds arrived at a clearing with diffrent colored tree's with a lone one in the middle it had a tree house on it colored in faded pink paint and a sign with the letter' Double D then got an idea "Ed Eddy! the treehouse! we'll be safe there!" Double D instructed and guided Ed to the ladder up to the treehouse and Eddy followed they then entered the other's then entered the clearing "Ed-boy's! let us in!" Rolf yelled Double D then opened the hatch letting everyone in then closing and locking the hatch the blob's then started gathering around the tree trying to climb it but there lack of limb's made it impossible "fhew...alright everyone now that we have reached safe ground we must set a course of action" Double D stated and noticed Ed wiping the green goo off his face "Ed may i see some of that?" Double D asked Ed wiped some of it off and gave the goo to Double D he then pulled out a test tube from his pocket and put the substance in "i'll have to study this later but for now i must test something else" Double D said "what? oh let me guess a bat made out of paper" Kevin mocked Double D did'nt react and pulled out a gumball machine-like device except decorated diffirently and made out of junk "ooh my Average Joe booster gun!" Ed exclaimed with his eye's now clear "no Ed this is a modified Thingamajig i made it into a gun after you used it" Double D explained "sweet! what else you got Sockhead?" Eddy asked "no Eddy and the only reason i have this is because i planned on working on it later but it should prove lethal to those creature's" Double D continued and aimed at the crowd of blob's shooting a dart with a skull it hit the ground and a timer began to tick when it stopped an explosion destroyed some of the blob' creature's then averted there gaze to the treehouse one of them then made a screeching sound suddently a tumping sound could be herd shaking the ground and tree's suddently a giant blob came out from the tree's it was atleast bigger then the rest of the blob's it then charged the tree making a large crack in the bark "ahhhhhhhh!" the group yelled "that's it im gonna take care of this myself!" Kevin yelled and jumped toward the giant blob it seemed to make a smirking expression and merely spat a large ball of goo at Kevin stopping him in midair and he beagn squirming in the ground it seemed that the goo had acidic propertie's as his Kevin's clthe's ripped and D knew he had to save Kevin somehow but if he went down the blob's would surely eat him he had no chose though he then went to the hatch and opened it "Double D what're you doing?" Eddy asked "i have to save Kevin Eddy" Double D said and began climbing down "forget shovelchin! he never did anything for any of us!" Eddy said he was right after all Kevin had'nt helped anyone but himself but it was against his nature to reject someone in need "your right Eddy but it dose'nt mean i should'nt help him" Double D said and climbed down "yeah well-wait did you say i was right?" Eddy asked but Double D was already down the blob's then steered there attention to Double D who held the modified Thingamajig up to the creature who readied to consume him Double D closed his eye's awaiting he coming doom he then herd a squel and opened his eye's to see the blob's melting into goo including the giant one when Double D looked up he saw that a green beam was being shot from the area known as Goat's Junkyard not to be confused with there own Junkyard the beam filled the area with a green coloring the children watched as it continued for the next minute until it stopped the rest of the group then came down careful not to step in the goo they then headed back to the Cul-de-Sac with an unconcious Kevin and a sobbing Sarah when they made it back the saw an unlikely site Frankie Foster the caretaker of Foster's Home she was tall with red hair an ear ring with a green jacket and a white shirt with the Foster logo and sneaker's "hey guy's i came to see what happened" Frankie said and gasped at Kevin and Sarah's condition "what happened?" she asked "we were attacked by some strange monster's the appear to be alien in origin" Double D explained "the same thing happened to us except Dexter and Ben managed to chase them off" Frankie explained "here it's all in this new's report" Frankie said and brought out a PDA device that showed a scene where Dexter the boy with a lab coat boot's gauntlet's and glasse's and red hair fighting with Ben the boy in the green jacket with a 10 on it jean's a blck shirt and the Ultimatrix a device that gave him his power's they were fighting with several other heroe's like Mac and Bloo a blue ghost-like Imaginary friend and Mac a boy with brown hair a long sleeved shirt and army pant's and sneaker's they we're all fighting the same monster's the Eds had encountered and saw them destroy some green pod-like thing's that produced the blob's "wow! those thing's spread fast" Eddy said "yeah Dexter's holding an emergency meeting to discuss the threat thought i might as well tell you guy's" Frankie said "me Ed and Eddy will be there" Double D said "everyone else stay here and keep to your home's there may be some of those blob's leftover" Double D instructed everyone nodded and went back to there house's and Ed put Sarah on his house's doorstep and placed a crudely drawn note saying where he went and olf put Kevin on his living room couch "alright gentlemen let us go" Double D said "butter toast!" Ed exclaimed "yeah i wanna get some answer's!" Eddy yelled they then boarded a Slider Bus to Downtown.

When the Eds arrived they saw that everyone of major importance was here like the operative's from Sector V of the Kid's Next Door the legendary Samurai Jack and his friend the Scotsman and the diamond alien Tetrax to name a Eds then approached to the front where everyone was facing to see Dexter in front of a holo-projector Dexter looked at the Eds and put on a stern expression "good everyone's here now im sure you have all noticed these strange creature's that had rampaged across the land" the projector then showed a picture of the blob's that had attacked earlier "well i have some bad new's you see shortly after the attack this morning i recieved a message it seemed to be a warning of sort's" Dexter explained "was it warning us about is it related to those creature's?" Double D asked Dexter turned around to face the hologram "sadly yes but it goes to a larger scale then that i'll play the message" Dexter then pressed a button and the image started to shift to what appeared to be Earth except this version was littered with broken piece's of the Slider system and ruined battleship's and the goo that came out of the blob's was spread everywhere but the most disturbing was the large mass of planet's in the sky that was held together by the green goo "oh my lord!" Double D exclaimed "wow! what is that!" Eddy asked pointing at the mass but no one answered suddently someone who appeared to be Numbah Two appeared even though he was standing a few feet away "hey everyone in the past uh...guess your pretty confused by the scenary huh? well i got some bad new's in a year this is what Earth will look like after Planet Fusion arrive's that's the thing in the sky" Numbah Two pointed at the mass that hung ominusly in the green lit sky everyone gasped from how it sounded this message was from the future "anyway this message is to warn you that based on the time we sent this in exactly...two monthe's from now Planet Fusion will arrive you probably already fought the first line of Terrafuser's by now so you know how urgent this is" he explained and he was right if those creature's were deadly with only a few of those Terrafuser thing's then imagin how much damage they could do with more of them "now let me get to the point in order to combat this new threat you all need to work together even with the villain's you know common threat and all you will also need to know how to use these" Numbah Two then made a miniature version of himself appear it looked like him but it had a cartoonish look to it "this is called a Nano there very essential in the battle against Planet Fusion and it's leader Lord Fuse with this message we've put instruction's on how to make them-" suddently an explosion could be herd behind Future Numbah Two "ah man they broke through! alright im gonna cut this short listen it's important you all prepare before Fuse arrive's! we were'nt prepared before that's why the Future look's like this! remember you all need to work together Numbah Two out!" the message then ended everyone was silent they had'nt expected that the threat would be that big."I understand this come's as a shock i was surprised myself but that's beside the point we need to plan a course of action we don't have much time" Dexter stated "well we all can't fight something of that scale on our own we'll need an army not a regular sized one either" Numbah Two said suddenly Double D got an idea "i know! we can set up an academy to train people to fight against this Fuse" he said "y'know that's not a bad idea" Numbah Five agreed "it's a good idea but based on the report's recieved from a failed time travel experiment that sent a group of people into the invasion it won't be safe to train recruit's in the residentual base's as the monster's have infested them" Dexter explained "well we could do some of it in the Null Void there's an old Plumber base no one use's" Ben said "yes good but we'll need to teach recruit's combat an old base won't do we need to store monster's in an area to teach how to handle more dangerous monster's" Dexter explained "perhap's we could negotiate with Providence? they could store the monster's and set security" Double D added "sure i'll mention it to Six" said a voice the source of it was a tall teenage hispanic looking boy with a red and orange jacket black hair with goggle's at the forehead blck pant's with blue line's running down and black shoe's "hello Rex glad you could join us" Dexter greeted "hey so what are you guy's talking about?" Rex asked "we're discussing how to counter an alien invasion" Double D stated "sweet" Rex said and joined the people in the crowd."Anyway we'll also need to multi-task and divide the recruit's into seperate group's that have diffirent objective's therefore we'll need four commander's i vollunteer anyone else?" Dexter asked no one spoke it was a tough discision to be in charge of an army that would possibly save the world or woud'nt "i'll do it" Double D said he could'nt just stand by while his world fell into turmoil "im in too im not one to miss out on a challenge" Ben said and stepped up as well "i'll do it" a voice in the audience said it belonged to a black furred and green skinned monkey with a white helmet with purple line's a blue tunic and a cape "i Mojo Jojo shall aid you in the destroying of this Planet Fusion and secure my place as-" Mojo was interrupted by Eddy "would you just get up there already!"Eddy said Mojo then walked up "alright good now let's move everybody we've got alot of work to do".

Hour's later the Eds had come back to the Cul-de-Sac and told everyone about the coming invasion at a town meeting "so that's the geist of it we only have 2 monthe's before Planet Fusion's coming i suggest we all prepare for the worst" Double D said "wait can't we just go into space and find another planet?" Nazz asked "well we rooted that out when we found that it was far bigger then our own sun and since it's on it's way to our planet it would intercept us plus this is our home and if we don't fight now it will go on to destroy more planet's and with it more people and i won't be the coward who ran when thing's got tough!" Double D stated Nazz sat back down and hung her head "anyway i suggest you remain in your home's until we can get proper security" Double D said Rolf then stood up "Rolf shall call on the national Urban Ranger's to guard the Cul-de-Sac!" Rolf said "good Rolf i will provide the weapon's you train them also i'd like to say that if you encounter any Fusion Spawn as we have dubbed the creature's do not engage run and tell the proper authority's and any other monster as well" Double D instructed the townspeople then Eds were walking home and were greeted by various people they did'nt know when new's got out about the plan's for the Academy the Eds had turned into heroe's among the people of Peach Creek "finally we get some respect around here!" Eddy said "yes well i just wish it was'nt in the wake of an impending threat intent on destroying us" Double D said "killjoy..." Eddy whispered "do not worry Double D! we shall conquer the evil booger horde and use the cute nachoe's to purify the world!" Ed exclaimed "Nano Ed and im glad your hopeful and i hope everyone else will be i fear dark time's are ahead" Double D stated as they walked into the Cul-de-Sac and into his garage "that's why i've drawn up some blueprint's for a castle fortress round the Cul-de-Sac i'll i need is the material" Double D said he then looked up and saw the cardboard that was knocked over by the Fusion Spawn's that they had stored Eddy saw Double D's idea face they had figured out a long time ago "are you sure cardboard can stop those thing's?" Eddy asked "well we'll use it as a perimiter marker until we get something more sturdy" Double D expalined "now Ed please grab the cardboard i'll get the tool's" Double D instructed "and i'll supervize!" Eddy added the Eds then went out to construct there fortress little did they know that the event's of the day would be the calm before the storm for the coming battle would be greater then any other and that the fate of there world there familie's and the universe would be in there's and the other's hand's.

To Be Continued...


End file.
